Je ne te fais pas confiance
by Isaae
Summary: Harry Potter n'est pas le Survivant. Il n'est pas célèbre et il est entouré de sorciers avec lesquels il ne parvient pas à dialoguer -Gryffondors ou pas-. Il se sent seul et à l'écart. Il ne parle pas souvent et ne ferait pas, même pour tout l'or du monde
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne te fais pas confiance**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter n'est pas le Survivant. Il n'est pas célèbre et il est entouré de sorciers avec lesquels il ne parvient pas à dialoguer -Gryffondors ou pas-. Il se sent seul et à l'écart. Il ne parle pas souvent et ne ferait pas, même pour tout l'or du monde, son coming-out. Draco Malfoy, lui est un gay déclaré qui ne se cache pas et qui offre, pour toute personne n'étant pas un Serpentard, son mépris pour seul échange. Harry ne veut pas communiquer pourtant Draco l'a remarqué. Mais voilà, Draco n'est pas un gentil garçon...

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Avertissement: **Histoire YAOI (relation amoureuse entre deux hommes) alors fermez cette fenêtre si ça ne vous convient/intéresse/plaît pas.

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que la précédente voire plus si possible :). Comme la précédente cette histoire n'est pas spécialement drôle au moins au début :).

**Chapitre 1**

Je me sens mal. Je me sens seul au milieu de tout ces gens qui semblent me fixer sans cesse. Pourquoi me regardent-ils comme ça ? Je préférerai qu'ils ne me jettent même pas un regard. J'ai l'impression que chacun de mes faits et gestes est observé, disséqué et cela m'oppresse. "Pourquoi ne parle t-il toujours pas ? On dirait une bête apeurée, tu ne trouves pas ?". C'est comme si j'entendais toutes ces questions dans ma tête. Comme si leurs pensées me brulaient. Cela se lit dans leurs yeux. Ils sont focalisés sur moi.

Ce n'est pas de la vanité, bien loin de là. De la paranoïa si vous voulez.

Le pire de tout, c'est lorsque mes cours sont communs avec les Serpentards. Je me sens écrasé par leurs regards concupiscents et dédaigneux. Je suis déjà au fond de la classe mais si je pouvais j'irai encore plus loin derrière pour m'échapper à ces regards. J'ose à peine prendre mes notes quand ils sont là et ouvrir la bouche ce n'est pas la peine. Je parle très rarement d'ailleurs. J'entends toujours des chuchotements puis je les vois se retourner vers moi avec un sourire goguenard et moqueur puis partir dans un rire encore plus franc. Cela me met davantage mal à l'aise.

Je suis seul, je n'ai aucun ami mais je n'en veux pas. Un ami ça se rapproche de vous et au moment où vous avez besoin de lui, il s'évapore. Un ami c'est une illusion éphémère et je m'en passe aisément.

Je transpire d'appréhension parce que la fin du cours va sonner et les brimades vont reprendre. On ne me fait jamais rien de physique, rien qui ne laisse de traces en apparence. Je n'ai pas droit aux coups. Non. Moi j'ai droit aux petites remarques à répétitions, aux petites blagues insignifiantes qui ne m'amuse pas... Ce genre de petites choses qui gâche mon quotidien déjà peu réjouissant. Je feins l'indifférence mais j'ai beaucoup de mal.

Pour me sortir un peu de tout ça, je vais dans le parc du château. A l'orée de la Forêt Interdite pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé et je chante. Cela peut paraître assez étrange de se mettre à chanter tout seul pour se sentir mieux alors qu'en temps normal j'ouvre à peine la bouche. Mais je crois que chanter est différent de parler. Vous pouvez chanter seul, vous n'attendez la réponse de personne. On peut estimer que c'est un échange à sens unique – paradoxal je sais. Une conversation implique d'être deux et de répondre à ce que l'on vous demande même si vous ne voulez pas. Moduler ma voix quand je suis seul et sûr de ne pas être écouté est une des rares choses que j'aime faire. Qui viendrai se promener à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite à cette heure de toute façon?

Il ne me reste plus que dix minutes tranquille pour chanter avant de devoir retourner dans ce monde que je hais. Je n'ai pas envie, vraiment pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Pour tenter de calmer les battements de mon coeur affolé, je pousse ma voix plus loin que d'habitude pour voir si j'y arrive. Je continue à la pousser davantage sans prendre garde et brusquement ma voix s'éteint. J'essaie de chanter deux-trois notes mais je n'y parviens même pas. J'ai poussé ma voix trop loin. J'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer parce que j'ai perdu pour un moment au moins la seule chose qui me détendait un peu. Les larmes commencent à déborder et tombent sur le sol sans bruit. J'essuie rageusement ces larmes de faiblesse. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser libre court à mes émotions. Je retourne d'un pas traînant vers le château pour aller dîner.

Le dîner s'est passé relativement sans encombres. Quelques rires et quelques remarques mais rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Pour une fois ma fin de journée est tranquille également. Tant mieux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

**OoOoO**

Le réveil est assez difficile, j'ai très mal dormi. Je pose mes pieds sur le sol froid et un frisson désagréable coure sur mes jambes. Je me force à me lever et vais dans la salle de bain pour me laver. Il fait froid dans cette pièce. J'ai du mal à trouver le courage de me déshabiller. Je plonge la tête sous le jet d'eau brûlante et me laisse un peu aller. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Quand je sors de la cabine de douche, mes vêtements ont disparu. Je n'ai qu'une serviette pour pagne et je vais devoir traverser tout le couloir glacial pour -si j'ai de la chance- trouver mon uniforme. J'ouvre la porte sur le couloir et sort, une main qui tient la serviette -on ne sait jamais, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver totalement nu dans le couloir- et l'autre crispée sur mon bras pour tenter de garder un minimum de chaleur. Le froid terrible du couloir me saisit tout entier, j'en frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Si seulement je pouvais tomber malade...

Encore les Gryffondors ne sont pas les pires, ça va encore avec eux. Normalement je devrais retrouver mes affaires quelque part dans le dortoir. Je dis "Gryffondors" parce que je ne sais pas exactement de qui il s'agit. Je ne pense pas que tous les Gryffondors soient après moi. Mais bon, comme vous pouvez le voir ma journée commence mal.

En entrant dans le dortoir j'entend des ricanements étouffés. Je ne lève pas la tête et vais droit vers mon armoire où je trouve d'autres vêtements à mettre rapidement pour ne plus avoir froid. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, de mon quotidien insipide et désagréable. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai mérité ou pas mais j'aimerais que ça s'arrête.

Je descend prendre mon petit déjeuner et me place intentionellement de dos à toutes les tables. S'ils se moquent de moi, je préfère ne pas le voir. Je mange vaguement sans vraiment faire attention à ce que j'enfourne. A un moment, je sens une sorte de picotement sur le cou, comme si quelqu'un était en train de m'observer mais pas comme d'habitude. Pas comme une sorte de bête amusante à ennuyer. Je me retourne pour savoir de qui il s'agit mais je ne vois personne me regarder en particulier. J'ai dû rêver. Pourtant la sensation persiste. Je me retourne à nouveau mais toujours rien.

Je vais traîner ma carcasse en cours, je prends quelques notes rapides mais je suis bien loin de tout ça. Sachant que je n'ai rien à attendre de ma fin de journée ni des jours à venir je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai le moindre effort pour quoi que ce soit. Je me sens à l'état de larve qui refuse de bouger.

**OoOoO**

La fin des cours finit pourtant par sonner et me libérer pour quelques heures. Sûrement par habitude, je vais dans le parc, près de la Forêt Interdite sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. J'y reste un moment en essayant de chanter un peu mais ma gorge est douloureuse. J'essaie encore un peu mais voyant que c'est inutile j'arrête. Des larmes d'impuissance viennent s'aventurer au coin de mes yeux mais je les retient. Puis je repars doucement et je vois quelqu'un se diriger vers le château, je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit mais mon estomac se contracte à l'idée que cette personne ai pu m'entendre chanter -dumoins essayer. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit m'entende. Ceci m'appartient, c'est mon secret. La peur me fait trembler mais j'oublie mes larmes. Je retourne au château pour le dîner. Un moment difficile dans ma journée, déjà en temps normal.

Je me met en bout de table, seul et je mange le plus rapidement possible. Je garde le nez dans mon assiette pour éviter tout contact pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être fixé à nouveau. C'est la même impression que ce matin. L'impression que quelqu'un n'a de cesse de me regarder et je ne comprend pas. Je relève la tête pour voir qui me regarde mais je ne vois toujours pas qui me fixe. Je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé et à peine ai-je baissé les yeux que je sens à nouveau ce regard sur moi. Je relève la tête, plus rien. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de ma table ni de celle juste à côté. C'est plus loin. Je baisse à nouveau la tête et ne la relève plus, sachant que c'est inutile. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir de qui il s'agit, je risquerai d'être déçu et peut-être même d'avoir des problèmes.

Je finis donc mon repas en sentant toujours ce regard sur moi puis je me lève en repensant à ma voix perdue. Le bon côté c'est que pour une fois j'ai une très bonne excuse pour ne pas communiquer. Seulement ne pas chanter est un autre problème.

Je me rend dans ma maison où je m'installe à "ma" table. Là où personne ne s'assoit parce qu'elle est loin de toutes les autres et loin du feu. Cette table me convient parfaitement pour ces raisons. Je suis sûr d'être seul. J'ai du mal à me concentrer. Je repense à ce regard et je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'y pense. En temps normal les mots "vie sociale" ne font pas partie de mon vocabulaire, je ne sais pas réellement ce que c'est. Mais cela m'intrigue que l'on m'observe pour autre chose que se moquer de moi. Pour quoi d'ailleurs? C'est là que je comprend que c'est probablement la personne qui m'a entendu chanter qui me fixait ainsi. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas que quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

- Alors Potter, toujours aussi silencieux ?

- ...

- A ce que je vois oui. On va finir par se vexer que tu ne répondes pas. Dit-il en tirant une chaise et en s'asseyant.

_- Installe-toi, je t'en prie._

- Alors mon cher Potty... dit-il en me donnant un coup de poing "amical" sur le bras. Quoi de neuf ?

_- Lâche-moi._

- Tu travailles ton devoir de potion à ce que je vois... Long devoir, trois parchemins. Ce serait dommage que de l'encre tombe dessus parce que tu ne dis rien, non ?

_- Putain, non !_

Il dirige son bras vers ma bouteille sans la moindre discrétion en me regardant l'air goguenard. J'ai passé trop de temps là-dessus pour le laisser faire. J'allais lever le bras pour lui attraper le poignet et le retenir mais une voix retentit.

- Finnigan ! Fous-lui la paix ! T'es lourd !

- T'inquiètes Weasley, on est potes tous les deux. Dis-lui, Potter.

- Ouais c'est ça je te crois. Allez bouge !

Ca fait des mois que je me fait emmerder et là le jour où j'en peux vraiment plus, on m'a défendu ? Euh... Dites, j'ai rêvé ? Non parce que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je vais me réveiller, c'est pas grave. Au moins j'aurais eu l'impression quelques secondes d'avoir été aidé. Je suis habitué, maintenant.

- Ca va ? Y a pas de problèmes ?

Je le regarde étonné. Etonné que ce soit vrai, qu'il m'ait défendu et qu'il me parle. Je secoue la tête pour dire non. Il me fait un demi sourire et a l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais moi je ne vois pas quoi.

- Je vais te laisser... J'ai pas l'air d'être trop le bienvenu...

Je réagis enfin et griffonne rapidement sur un papier. Il allait partir et je lui tend le papier : "Merci.".

- De rien mais pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas de vive voix ?

Je lui montre ma gorge du doigt pour toute réponse.

- Ah désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu avais mal à la gorge. Moi, c'est Ronald. Dit-il en me tendant la main. Mais je préfère Ron.

Un peu étonné, je réponds à sa poignée de main sans rien dire.

- Et toi, c'est Harry, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête. Je suis vraiment étonné que quelqu'un soit venu m'aider et me parler. Encore plus qu'il se présente de manière aussi polie. Il est même gentil avec moi. Décidément c'est vraiment une journée étrange.

- Hé, Ron !

- Je dois y aller. On m'appelle. Je te laisse finir de bosser.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête et le laisse s'en aller encore limite abasourdi par ce contact social normal. Après ça j'ai été tranquille pour terminer mon devoir. Je suis allé me coucher sereinement pour une fois.

C'est presque effrayant une journée différente de mon quotidien habituel. Je me demande comment va se passer demain pour une fois. Un changement est-il envisageable ? Mais ne rêvons pas trop, je risquerai d'être déçu.

A suivre...

ndla: Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce début ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne te fais pas confiance**

**Auteur:** Isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**Résumé:** Harry Potter n'est pas le Survivant. Il n'est pas célèbre et il est entouré de sorciers avec lesquels il ne parvient pas à dialoguer -Gryffondors ou pas-. Il se sent seul et à l'écart. Il ne parle pas souvent et ne ferait pas, même pour tout l'or du monde, son coming-out. Draco Malfoy, lui est un gay déclaré qui ne se cache pas et qui offre, pour toute personne n'étant pas un Serpentard, son mépris pour seul échange. Harry ne veut pas communiquer pourtant Draco l'a remarqué. Mais voilà, Draco n'est pas un gentil garçon...

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Avertissement: **Histoire YAOI (relation amoureuse entre deux hommes) alors fermez cette fenêtre si ça ne vous convient/intéresse/plaît pas.

**Auteur:** 8 mois après la suite XD. Je suis vraiment désolée.

**Chapitre 2**

Je me suis réveillé doucement ce matin. Etrange sensation. Je me suis tiré du lit avec difficultés et je suis allé prendre ma douche, prenant soin cette fois-ci de ne pas me faire voler mes affaires pendant que je suis sous le jet d'eau. Ainsi aujourd'hui ai-je pu m'habiller tranquillement dans la salle de bain, sans être dérangé. J'avais oublié combien c'était agréable un réveil normal. Je serai presque de bonne humeur. Je retourne tranquillement dans le dortoir pour prendre mes affaires de cours et descendre mais cela ne se passe pas comme prévu : Nouvelle journée, nouveaux problèmes.

En arrivant vers mon lit et mes affaires, j'ai une impression désagréable. Comme si quelque chose était différent pourtant ça n'a pas l'air. J'ai beau regarder je ne trouve pas de différence réelle. Alors je finis par me dire que ce n'est qu'une impression, rien de plus et je descend manger. Pourtant le poids différent de mon sac m'interpelle. Je l'ouvre et découvre avec lassitude des poids dans mon sac. J'essaie de les saisir mais dès que mes mains s'en approchent ils semblent perdre leur substance et me filent entre les doigts. Le monde magique est vraiment pénible pour ce genre de farces et attrapes. Je soupire et balance le sac contre mon épaule malgrè son poids conséquent. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux dans une vaine tentative pour chasser mes problèmes de ma tête. Je croise beaucoup de gens dans les couloirs. Chacun me jette un coup d'oeil à la dérobée, croyant que je ne les vois pas mais je les vois et c'est bien là tout le problème. J'accélère le rythme de mes pas pour m'éloigner d'eux et entre dans la Grande Salle. Le poids de mon sac me pèse sur l'épaule et je pose lourdement mon sac, me faisant remarquer, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas faire. Toute la table des Gryffondors tourne ses yeux vers moi, Finnigan n'est pas loin et me regarde, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Un problème avec ton sac Potter ?

Je détourne le regard et m'assois le plus loin possible.

- Finnigan, on peut savoir pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? Demande Ron Weasley.

- Rien de particulier. Le poids avait l'air de le gêner.

- Et tu y es pour quelque chose ? Interroge le roux, suspicieux.

- Moi ? Je ne ferai jamais ça, tu le sais ! Dit-il avec un ton faussement offensé.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Dit-il agacé. Harry, tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

Je le regarde étonné qu'il me le propose, puis je jette un oeil à ses amis qui ont l'air aussi abassourdis que moi mais réticents. Moi-même je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à eux. Ils sont trop nombreux et dégagent de trop mauvaises ondes à mon égard pour que je m'approche d'eux. Je décline l'invitation d'un hochement de tête et reste à ma place. Ron soupire légèrement et se tourne également de son côté. Je me plonge dans mon bol de céréales sans réfléchir davantage. Chacun vit sa vie sans me prêter la moindre attention et ça me va très bien. Pourtant j'ai de nouveau l'impression d'être observé. Je regarde alors dans la direction de Ron mais ce n'est pas lui, il discute tranquillement avec ses amis. Je parcours des yeux la salle et rencontre un regard gris orageux posé sur moi. Je détourne les yeux rapidement, n'osant soutenir aucun regard pour éviter toute représaille, surtout venant des Serpentards. Ce serait lui qui m'observe depuis hier ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Un Serpentard n'accorde aucune attention à quiconque ne soit pas lui-même un Serpentard. Encore moins Draco Malfoy. Curieux, je relève la tête et rencontre à nouveau les yeux gris. Il me fixe en me faisant un petit sourire narquois et je détourne à nouveau les yeux.

***********************

Cette découverte m'a troublé toute la journée et m'a rapidement fait perdre le fil des cours, trop concentré sur mes pensées. Je ne prête pas la moindre attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je ne comprend pas. Pour quelle raison m'observe-il ? Peut-être est-ce lui qui m'a vu chanter ? Mais si c'est lui et qu'il compte s'en servir contre moi pourquoi n'a-il encore rien fait ?

Toutes ces questions m'emplissent la tête, je ne fais pas attention lorsque je traverse le couloir et percute quelqu'un. Quand je réalise ce que je viens de faire, mon sang se glace et une sueur froide coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'ose relever les yeux pour voir qui je viens de percuter et attend le coup. Il n'est pas long à venir. On me bouscule sans ménagement contre le mur de pierre et mon dos le heurte violemment.

- Fais gaffe quand tu marches, le muet !

Par chance – question de point de vue -, la personne que j'ai percuté ne s'acharne pas sur moi et poursuit son chemin. Cet incident me remet vaguement les idées en place, et je décide de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour rattraper les cours que je n'ai pas suivi. Ma vie ici est déjà suffisemment difficile, je ne tiens pas à y écoper d'une année de plus.

*********************

L'heure du dîner arrive mais l'envie irrépressible d'échapper à cette corvée me prend et je sors discrètement du château en direction du lac. Epuisé, je m'allonge dans l'herbe et je finis par m'endormir. Je me réveille plus d'une heure plus tard, le soleil est couché. Personne ne s'est étonné de mon absence, personne ne me cherche, evidemment. Je rentre précipitemment dans le hall du château et tombe nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy.

- Bonsoir, petit lionceau apeuré. Dit Draco Malfoy en me regardant un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres, le coude appuyé contre un mur et la main posée sur sa tempe pour soutenir sa tête dans une position pleine d'arrogance. Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner...

Finalement si, quelqu'un s'en est étonné... C'est donc bien lui qui m'observe, je n'ai pas rêvé. La certitude n'en ôte pourtant pas la surprise. Ne changeant pas mes habitudes, je ne souffle pas un mot et le regarde faire, l'étonnement dans les iris.

- Toujours aussi peu bavard à ce que je vois...

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, comme une bête sauvage s'approche de sa proie.

- Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je connais bien des façons de te redonner l'usage de la parole...

Il parle tout en me tournant autour comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

- J'ai remarqué que tes yeux s'attardaient sur les garçons dans les vestiaires et ailleurs aussi. Aurais-tu une orientation sexuelle proche de la mienne ? Demanda t-il narquoisement, se délectant de mon malaise.

Mes yeux fuient les siens quand il cherche le contact visuel. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me sortir de là ?! Partir en courant serait comme dire oui. Ne rien dire de même. Je pensais être plus discret que cela...

- Tu as l'air bien inquiet. Pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucune raison, je ne compte pas le dire à tout le monde, bien au contraire. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me files entre les doigts. Je te veux pour moi... dit-il d'une voix suave, envoûtante, ennivrante. Il s'est arrêté en face de moi, très proche et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Enlève tes lunettes...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je m'éxecute et retire les lunettes derrière lesquelles je me cache habituellement.

- Impressionnant. Sur ce, je vais te laisser petit lionceau. Bonne soirée.

Il commence à partir puis se ravise et se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Il me lance un sourire carnassier qui n'augure rien de bon pour la suite et se penche vers mon oreille comme si il allait me chuchoter quelque chose. Il me lèche le lobe de l'oreille ce qui me provoque un long frisson dans le dos puis dépose un léger baiser juste en dessous sur la peau de mon cou avant de la mordre presque violemment. Je sursaute étonné mais sans avoir vraiment mal. Il se recule et je porte ma main à mon cou et sent sa marque. Des commentaires et des ennuis en perspective...

- Tu me donnes très faim, petit lion. A la prochaine.

Il ressort de ma vie comme il y est entré: avec désinvolture. Je remet mes lunettes et reste planté dans le couloir totalement perdu par les événements et bien en peine de les comprendre. Draco Malfoy, LE Serpentard, gay déclaré vient de me mordre le cou dans le couloir et moi je n'ai rien fait et rien compris. Pour être honnête, j'ai adoré être dominé par Malfoy. Le sentir près de moi comme si j'étais une proie, sentir son souffle sur ma peau, sa langue... Je suis complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Draco Malfoy est vraiment très séduisant: élégant,beau et surtout imcroyablement sexy mais moi en face... Je ne suis pas grand chose. Il n'y a donc aucune raison logique pour que je l'intéresse pour être autre chose que son jouet et j'en ai assez d'être toujours un jouet. En plus de cela, je suis vraiment mal, je ne veux absolument pas que mon orientation sexuelle se sache. Pour Malfoy ça passe, il est Serpentard donc protégé et il ne laisse personne le contrarier mais pas moi... Moi je suis juste le pauvre imbécile binoclard qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds parce qu'il n'a rien à répondre...

*************************

Je me traîne jusqu'à mon dortoir en essayant d'aplatir mes cheveux sur la marque que Malfoy m'a laissé mais je ne parviens apparemment pas à la cacher. A peine ai-je passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame que Finnigan me lance une remarque cinglante.

- Tiens, Petit Pote Potter, tu rentres tard. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Où étais-tu donc passé ? Je m'inquiétais continue t-il tout en en se plaçant du côté où il y a la marque et en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Oooooh, mais voyez-vous ça ! Potter à un suçon, s'exclame t-il puis s'approchant davantage de mon cou pour mieux voir, non... Une morsure ! Potter s'est fait mordre par sa chérie ! Alors Potter qui est l'heureuse élue ? Ou la malheureuse... Va savoir.

Tout le monde me regarde, encore. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de fuir loin. Loin de tout ces gens, loin de cet idiot méprisant. Mais je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma voix et je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le ferai si je pouvais... Je ne crois pas, je suis bien trop lâche. Je retire son bras avec brusquerie et file rapidement en direction des dortoirs sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'il pourrait m'y suivre pour continuer à s'acharner sur moi.

- Salut Harry !

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, je ne reconnais pas la voix et j'ai peur de découvrir quelque chose de désagréable. Je me retourne et je vois avec soulagement Ron, installé sur son lit au fond du dortoir, un magazine de sport entre les mains.

- Tu en fais une tête ! Je t'ai fait peur ?

J'opine de la tête et m'assoit sur mon lit.

- Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé ta voix ?

Je fais non de la tête.

- Mais apparemment, même quand tu as ta voix, tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

J'esquisse un faible sourire.

- Je trouve que c'est dommage... C'est important de parler. C'est pour partager. A force tu n'as pas peur d'oublier comment on fait ? De ne plus arriver à ordonner tes mots et tes pensées ?

Je montre ma tête du doigt en souriant plus franchement.

- Tu penses, c'est ça ? Tu dois beaucoup penser alors, dit-il pour me taquiner.

Je souris davantage en signe d'assentiment. Je me lève, décidé à aller me coucher et commence à me déshabiller. J'ai l'impression que Ron me regarde faire mais quand je lui jette un coup d'oeil il a les yeux fixés sur son magazine. Bizarre... Cela doit être Malfoy qui m'a perturbé. Je me sens fixé par tout le monde à présent...

**A suivre...**


End file.
